


Physic

by sabinelagrande



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Hope, Loss, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic is gone, but they're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physic

When Renee gets up after they fuck- and they do fuck, wrestling for control and tearing at each others' clothing, and it's almost like a three-way with Vic so clear and present and _gone_\- her thighs are sore and she's got a huge bite mark on her neck; but her heart feels a little lighter, like she left some of her sorrow behind to soak into the bedsheets, like it's something that can be washed away entirely, without a single stain or mark or blemish left behind.

She smiles at Helena, the real kind- not that it does any good.


End file.
